Here We Are
by Harmony Heart
Summary: In another galaxy, one not so far away, there is no Jedi Order to keep them apart, nor is there a battle of Geonosis to bring them together. There is attraction there, of course, but love is a totally different beast. One that Padmé doesn't think can happen between them. Leave it to a shower mishap to change that.


**Author's Note** : Well, here it is. My first published story.

I have two fair warnings to give before we go any further:

First of all this is a modern day story. Just because I'm totally in love with these kind of fan-fics I do know not everyone else is.

Secondly there are some pretty steamy bits, but I would not classify this as a PWP at all, and you'll see why if you read until the end.

I would also like to give a thank-you in advance to whomever reads this story. And if you actually like it _and_ leave a review then bless ya ten folds. Encouragement will definitely help me get inspired to publish more stories faster, and concrit will help me get so much better at writing.

Enough of my yammering…on with whatever this is.

* * *

 _ **Here We Are**_

And here we are.

Anakin, at the tender age of 19, and myself a worldlier, more experienced, and exceedingly more ambitious woman of 24 – nearly 25, with big, _big_ plans.

It may be needless to say, but we are two _very_ different people.

I'm sure you can imagine what it's like, being a woman with a growing career already established, who is pragmatic and intelligent, while on the other side your ... Anakin is so … so _Anakin_ like.

I don't think we could be more different if we tried.

He studies in a small town community college, and at least he choose mechanical engineering, I had to admit, that gave him some points, but his arrogance and immaturity returned him to zero in many ways ... but here we were still.

My feelings for him are complex. I'm not a loose woman, by any means, but after two failed relationships and a few false starts I found myself craving some release and a little male attention. Nothing serious, just a little fun. My girlfriends had similar situations from time to time, so why couldn't I?

I initially thought he viewed me as just an older woman, a more mature friend with benefits. Someone who could occasionally warm his bed but never stop him from living his wild life and seeing other women. It would have been so simple that way ... It's just that we didn't end up like that at all. At least I don't think we did … it's complicated, as I said.

I remember the first time I saw him quite vividly. I was at the beach near my mother's house getting tan, I was near asleep or at the very least trying to relax … I mean what else can you do at the beach, right? I rarely ventured away from my hectic work for these moments of peace, so naturally I embraced it with welcome and opened arms whenever I did.

Everything was so calm and peaceful, I should have known a storm was approaching, and that I was about to be in the very center of it.

Myself, unaware I was in the eye of the a very chaotic storm named Skywalker, was _more_ than extremely startled when I felt something crash hard into my face with so much force that my sunglasses went flying off my face into the sand. Clutching my nose I shrieked furiously, "What the _fuck_ was that!?" Looking back on it all it was totally out of character for myself, even after being slammed in the face with a beach ball, to use such utterly crude language. I wasn't a nun, but I tried to keep my swearing to a tight minimum. Not to mention it is extremely embarrassing to think about the first words he heard me mutter – well, yell actually, were loud expletives. I must have seemed so vulgar and crass. Knowing what I know now I can only assume this in actuality peaked his interest rather than repulsed him.

I was so angry in the moment, I felt like I was literally fuming. I barely registered the continued " _I'm sorry! So sorry! Oh god, I'm sorry_!" coming closer to me.

When I finally looked up after touching my nose repeatedly, I was glowering with all my 5'3" might, but I was a bit taken back when I took in the person before me. The man – or maybe I had initially thought boy, I'm unsure – was exceedingly attractive. I'm far from vain, but I couldn't deny he was gorgeous, nor could I deny that gorgeous people were extremely pleasing to look at. I'm human. He had beautiful big blue eyes that seemed fathomless, and a perfect, apologetic smile on his lips as he attentively reached out to see if I was okay, but in the end thought better of touching a stranger and withdrew his hand back to his side. And _please_ don't get me started on his body, the body that I readily drunk in, momentarily forgetting to be pissed off or that I was above so obviously ogling an attractive man like a hormonal teenager.

"Sorry," he repeated, clearing his throat as he got down on his knees to reach his beach ball that lay just beyond my blanket. Tentatively he threw a look over his shoulder to his awaiting friends (that I would later learn were named Ahsoka and Obi-Wan) by the game net a ways off. Pathetically he offered, "I wasn't the one who hit the ball." He lied and I could tell he was lying. Even now I'm not sure how, but it seemed from the moment we meant I could read him in a way I wasn't quite ready for.

"Yes you did," I stated. I wasn't really too pissed any longer, maybe because he was so stunning or maybe because I was relieved my nose wasn't broken like Marcia Bradys'.

He looked as if he was about to disagree and swear his total, undying innocence, but again thought better. Maybe he knew I would know he was lying through his pretty white teeth. "I didn't mean too, though." He offered instead, sincerely. Then a mischievous glint from the sun caught in his eyes – _god_ they were blue, and the wind rustled his hair a bit as I took notice of its color being a dirty, sandy blond. "To be honest I'm kinda glad it happened, though." I raised a sculpted eyebrow in a silent question. He confessed with no hesitation or scruples, "I got to speak to such a gorgeous woman."

He was all charm and flirtation from that moment on.

And that was it… From that day on we were... _together_?

How can you know when you are "together" with someone? I mean, yes… we are having sex, and he ( _we_ ) may have this growing sentimentalism and sometimes, I foolishly feel like I need him around me just because…because I just _**do**_. But, then I start thinking, " _He is just a boy, so immature, so much a reckless daredevil, so not me or my type… Mom and Dad would not approve, they would say I deserved more from a partner,_" and then a part of me that I wasn't too overly fond of would respond to myself with a " _But I'm happy… I don't care about anything else, dammit_!" Except the thing is I do care and this simple "distraction" has turned into an existential dilemma.

I realized somewhat early on that he had fallen madly in love with me. It became even more evident when he started to do everything in his power to make me happy all the time, ( _like a boyfriend_ , my mind whispers traitorously) but he is also a 19 years old boy – or young man, and he was too young to know what love really is. Too young to start planning a future with someone. Too young to consider marriage and kids and white picket fences. Too young for all the things that I sometimes found myself daydreaming about … But he is so incredibly attentive and achingly sweet at times. Not even when I rebuffed his more sentimental claims did it damper his feelings towards me. I couldn't make him see that this, that _we_ , were a time bomb, and that we weren't and _couldn't_ ever be anything serious. He wouldn't listen.

Maybe that is why he drives me insane, I just can't control him. But what's even more terribly worse is that I can't control myself around him.

The current day crept into dusk and I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was so hot and sexy and beautiful sitting there on my bed reading a X-Men comic, and I was so bored and, admittedly a bit horny. We had planned to go to dinner in a fancy restaurant but time passed me by at work and I was late at getting home. We still could have made it, of course, but I told him we should just forego the fancy dining this one time (I was the one paying for it, anyway.) Of course, with the dining off the proverbial menu he instantly suggested going to the beach, because not only was Anakin sort of a beach bum, he also had a special sentimental connection to the local beach at which we first met.

So did I, in my own way, but I wasn't privy on telling him that.

Still, I was in no mood for the beach today. The weather, even as dusk was sweltering, and the beach was far too crowded for what I really had in mind. He notice I wasn't thrilled with his proposal so he asked with a sigh, "Well what do you want to do?" with his X-Men comic still in his hands as he returned his gaze back to the pages.

I hated comic books, I thought to myself disdainfully as I watched him devour page after page. Why couldn't he show this much enthusiasm in his school work? Shaking off my annoyance at his choice of reading material I began to focus _just_ on him. He was dressed plainly in a black t-shirt that showed off his well-defined muscles and a simple pair of dark denim jeans. His choice of outfit really didn't fit our fancy dining plans to begin with. He hated getting dressed up.

Deciding not to waste any more time and knowing what I wanted I stood up from my spot and I began to undress myself. I will not deny for a moment there I stared at him with passionate unbridled lust. I normally wasn't so bold with my partners, but Anakin was… _different_.

Removing my clothes carefully, almost methodically, I was trying to arouse him, to elicit a favorable reaction. My black dress brushed my body slowly, until I was down to nothing but my cute, lace white and blue panties and bra. I had been focusing on my task of undressing in what I had hoped was a very erotic and pleasing way that I was a bit put off to see that when I looked up he was still engrossed in his stupid little comic.

I was annoyed. I quickly grabbed the flimsy paper book away from him. "Hey!" he let out a petulant whine before he had time to look at me and drink my state of undress in. Suddenly I had a feeling he didn't mind me so unceremoniously snatching his precious X-Men away from him greedy paws.

He leaned back slightly on the bed, a pleased smirk growing on his lips as he watched me approvingly.

The way he looked at me did wonderful things to my confidence. It made me feel brave, it made me feel desirable. No one had ever done that to me before.

With more self-assuredness than ever I reached him and I put his face against my breasts and I took off my bra. My small breasts came out of a coup, instantly he took one into his large, masculine hand, fondling it lovingly, while he began to kiss and suck the other one. He licked my nipple with the tip of his tongue playing with it with more skill than a young man his age should have. And truthfully there was a time when his skill in … these matters bothered me greatly. It shouldn't have though, I told myself. This was just a "distraction" just some no-strings-attached fun … I told myself the reason it bothered me so was because here I was almost six years his senior and had only been with two men prior to him, but yet I was still somewhat sexually naïve and sheltered. Both men before him were takers and barely ever gave anything willingly. Yet Anakin, _he_ was _all_ about the give and the take in equal measures, and it was clear that even though he was young he had gotten much more practice than myself. Anakin had years of fun under his belt, while I had years of being tied down to bad boyfriends.

I took one step back to take his shirt off. I grabbed his arms roughly, leaving nail indentations on his arms – not that he cared, to make him stand up so I could kissed him passionately, _fiercely_. Just how he liked it. He was by nature a passionate man in everything he did, and I was gradually learning to embrace my own physical passions in partial thanks to him. He pressed his muscular chest to my own soft one and snaked his arms around my waist to pull me closer to him.

His grip was like a steel vice, but a few deflective wriggles from me and he knew I wanted to be free. Before he could look put out at my seeming rejection I grabbed his large hands and impishly led him to the bathroom with a smirk.

When we were in the small, but comfy bathing room I immediately dropped my panties to the floor, and with equally quick timing he cupped my sensitive mound and gently slipped a long finger inside of me to see how ready I was. As if he really had any doubt.

As he started to thumbed my clit I moaned and leaned into his touch, undulating my hips in tandem with his glorious strokes. When I could I placed a series of breathy kisses to his chest. I continued to undress him, albeit with shaky, quivering legs, and unsteady hands as he teased me with his fingers. Slowly, seductively. With reluctance and despite the shivers of enjoyment my body was feelings, I pulled away from the wonderful sensations and took a step into the shower. He followed obediently.

He wanted to go to the beach, right? Though this wasn't exactly a proper recreation, it was as close to one as he was going to get while still maintaining our privacy.

I turned on the water and it began to fall onto my body. Sensual rivers were formed on my chest, channels that broke into falls on the tip of my pert breasts. Through the corner of my eyes I saw Anakin standing in the back of the shower admiring me like I was a piece of timeless art. Again, I felt a wave of … _something_ wash over me in heatwaves. I felt _beautiful_. He made me feel beautiful.

Anakin began to approach me. Bending down to whisper in my ear he said huskily, "Padmé, you are without a doubt the most breathtaking woman I've ever seen in my entire life." Blushing at his words I reached up to capture his lips and we kissed under the falling water. Then, effortlessly he flips me so I am facing away from him. I wiggled against his lap excited as I bent over. I was more than a little wound up and was so incredibly eager for sex.

Yet, being Anakin he just couldn't make things simple or easy for me. He was such a goddamn tease sometimes. Most of the time. Seemingly only to fret me, only to make me beg, he rubbed his erection on the outside of my swollen lower lips. Several times he made a move to enter me then withdrew at the last minute. Each time I let out a choked sob, a mixture of disappointment, need, impatience, and mounting annoyance.

I practically growled "Anakin …" in a warning for him to stop playing games and give me what I needed.

From behind me I heared him chuckle. It's was a hearty, deep sound that rumbled through his body and left a wake of affectionate, pesky butterflies in my stomach that I try to mentally shoo away.

Finally, I felt him about to enter me, his tip nudging my lips apart slightly, but just before that perfect moment when he would fully thrust and sheath himself inside me, Anakin took one wrong step forward and lost his footing and balance. I felt him flailing above me, but to no avail as he crashed down onto my back. His weight was heavy and I desperately began clutching my hands on the sidewalls to avoid the inevitable. I did what I could to not fall but it was in vain.

As I went down I heard a loud, aching - _ **THUD**_ \- as Anakin followed and hit his head on the soap tray just as we both fell to the bottom of the shower. We just laid there for a moment. Each of us deathly silent. I righted myself so I wouldn't drown in the pooling water below me, and Anakin shuffled some so he wasn't crushing me, but still we remained on the wet shower floor as water pelted us from above.

Anakin stared at me wide-eyed, almost as if he was trying to comprehend what had just happened. I was beginning to wonder if he had received a concussion or something from the force of the impact of his head hitting the soap dish so hard. I really was starting to get concerned.

Blinking at me several more times he then did something unexpected, he let out the most contagious string of laughter ever. He looked both thoroughly embarrassed and endlessly amused with … everything.

Oddly enough I found his laughter was a welcome sound, and though I was still horny as hell even after our tumble, I couldn't help but join in, maybe even louder than him.

"We fell." I stated dumbly in between fits of giggles, unsure why I had to note the obvious. All I did know was that I was now shaking with laughter as the water from above near blinded me.

For whatever reason Anakin acknowledged my inane comment, "Yeah, hard." I could make out his outline through my watery vision. He too seemed to be vibrating with raucous laughter.

Our joy continued for a bit, still disbelieving at such a wholly unremarkable, but pretty funny feat we had clumsily managed together.

And it was amazing. The moment was utterly ruined of course, but still, I cannot recall another point in my life where I had ever been that genuinely happy. It felt almost surreal in a way. Like something out of another life.

At that startling moment I realized something, something that for whatever reason didn't scare me as much as I thought it would. Something that I think I had known deep down for a while now.

" _We fell."_

" _Yeah, hard."_

And here we are.


End file.
